


A Marvel

by feriowind



Series: Newt the Small Mother [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Baby Kaiju, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Newt is a mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A direct sequel to my previous comic "Wonder"]</p><p>Hermann finally <i>truly</i> understands the awe and wonder Newt feels for Hans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> Hermann makes up for his error of ever underestimating the intelligence of Hans (a thing which he will always feel shame over) by exposing all of Newt’s kaiju to as many different areas of study as he can, so he can open up their world view as great as possible. He, along with Newt, often accomplish this by playing documentaries, film, slideshows of pictures, etc, on a projector for them to watch, and play audiobooks and music for them to listen to. If they ever are curious about something too, Newt and/or Hermann will do their best to answer their questions, because they understand the thirst for knowledge all too well.

 

 


End file.
